


The Party

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Genre Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Birthday Party, Breed Kink, Breeding Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Marriage Proposal, Party, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After years of dating, you finally introduce Dean to your family.Square Filled: Age Gap (Fluff Bingo); Soulmates AU (Genre Bingo); Breeding Kink (Kink Bingo)





	The Party

The first thing people usually notice when they look at you and Dean is the age difference. That’s not a surprise with the 15 years of gap between you two.

At 25 years of age, you worked beside your boyfriend in the company and was working on your master’s degree in economics. While other girls your age were looking for their soulmate and finding their place in life, you already had reached many of your goals and found your missing piece in Dean, and you were now together for more than three full years. With this in mind – along with the fact you were pursuing your own house in the suburbs, planned to get married and weren’t even avoiding kids –, you knew it was past the time to introduce him to your family.

It was your mother’s birthday, she was turning 50th and was throwing a big party. She never worked, married when she was 18, had kids at a young age and didn’t regret at all. Honestly, her true vocation was to be a mother, and she was the best. Your father, a man of wealth, was 8 years older than her and always supported your family.

While you had met Dean at work – you had touched hands when pressing a button in their elevator and knew right then you were soulmates – the two of them had met in a beach with him saving her from drowning. They were together ever since.

Your mother was the only one who knew you were dating Dean, although everyone knew you had a boyfriend. You had told her at the beginning of your relationship, and she had been keeping your secret ever since. She was already convinced and asking you when you would move out of your rented apartment and start a family.

“Are you okay?” your boyfriend whispered to you as you left the car.

Your brothers… You didn’t expect those to understand your relationship that well. Your dad? 75% of chance he would be okay. Your brothers, maybe 40% or less.

You weren’t the first child by far. Your mother had had Eli when she was just 21, Gregory, when she was 23 and your exact age when she had you. You also had two younger brothers, Mark and Matthew, the twins - born 3 years after you. Yes, you were the only girl in your family and the middle child. Being the only woman, your mother spoiled you in the best way she could and your brothers were very territorial and protective. That was the one reason you took so long to bring Dean up.

“I’m nervous.” you ran your hands over your dress, trying to keep a straight face.

“I’m pretty sure it will be okay. I already know your father, remember?”

It was true. Dean had met your father in one of the parties the company owner had thrown, where your parents had been invited as they were relatively influential members of the community.

“It’s not my father that is worrying me,” you muttered under your breath.

You walked in trying to keep a straight face with Dean by your side.

“You don’t have to do this,” he whispered.

“Yes, I do,” you corrected him. “If I don’t do this now, I don’t know when I’ll be brave enough again. It’s been three years, Dean. We’re moving to our own house, this is way overdue.”

He chuckled.

“Okay then. Just try to breathe, okay?”

You met Greg after two steps inside the huge space.

“Y/N/N!” he exclaimed.

You gave him a sincere smile.

“Greg.”

Before you could say more, he hugged you tightly. Gregory lived in Scotland, taking care of your father’s company in Europe, and rarely had time to see you.

“Little Sis,” he kissed your forehead. “Look at how beautiful you are. Do you remember Victor?”

He released you, and you looked at the short and quiet man by his side.

Apparently, you weren’t the only one introducing a boyfriend today.

“Nice to meet you,” you reached out, shaking his hand. “Greg talks a lot about you.”

“Well, I hope he says good things.”

“Of course he does,” you affirmed.

“And this is…” Greg looked at you.

Your eyes widened.

“This is… huh, this is Dean,” you pointed at your boyfriend. “Dean Winchester.”

Your brother smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Dean. I think dad mentioned his name at some point, are you the one who works with Y/N in the company.”

“Yes,” you confirmed before he could.

Your brother arched you an eyebrow but said nothing, and you both turned around when your mother and father approached.

“Y/N,” she exclaimed. “My little princess.”

“Hello, mom,” you smiled, hugging her tight. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” she smiled openly. “And this must be…”

“Mister Winchester!” you father exclaimed. “I didn’t expect to see you here, I didn’t know you and Y/N were close friends.”

“Actually, papa,” you bite your lip. “Dean is my boyfriend.”

The group fell into silence for a long moment, and you tried to keep yourself straight and not run and hide.

“Well…” you father cleaned your throat. “It was about time. I was starting to think you were lying about having a boyfriend.”

You released a breath you didn’t even know you were holding, and Dean shook hands with your father with a calmed look and a smile on his face.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” he smiled politely. “Mrs Y/L/N, you look absolutely stunning.”

“Oh, thank you, Mr Winchester,” she smiled.

"Please, call me Dean."

Greg just stared at you with a smirk.

“What?” you frowned at him.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just thinking of how Eli, Matt and Mark will react.”

Your body tensed again and you swallowed saliva down, quickly grabbing a drink when a man offered it to you.

It would be a long night.

“Y/N?” You heard, turning around.

After your third glass of champagne, you were a bit tipsy. And, of course, that was the time your three other brothers decided to show up.

“Boys!” you smiled, nervous. “Hello.”

“You look... Flushed,” Mark noticed. “Anything wrong?”

“No,” you lied, far too fast and loud. “I’m fine. I’m great. Really.”

You brothers laughed, but each one of them hugged you tightly.

“So…” Eli put his hands on his pockets, looking amused. “Greg said you finally are going to introduce us your mysterious boyfriend. Should I be worried?”

You opened your mouth to answer when a hand landed on the middle of your back.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, worried by your face.

“Yeah,” you confirmed in a tight and high pitched voice. “Yeah, sure.”

Matt cleaned his throat and arched you an eyebrow.

“So?” he crossed his arms.

“Huh…” you cleaned your throat. “You see… This… This is…”

“Dean Winchester,” You boyfriend offered his hand to your brothers. “Y/N’s boyfriend.”

The five of you stood in silence for a long moment before anyone said something.

“Mister Winchester,” you older brother nodded softly. “It is good to finally meet you. Y/N didn’t want to tell us your name, I thought you were a product of her imagination.”

You frowned at him, shaking your head.

“You are ridiculous.”

“I’m not the one who had an imaginary friend until I was 10,” he reminded you.

“I was the only girl,” you pointed at him. “I needed someone to play with me without pulling my hair. And we agreed not to talk about that in public.”

Dean laughed, the sound sending some vibrations inside you, and you looked back a forth at your boyfriend and your brothers.

The boys were… Friendly. It surprised you.

“So…” you cleaned tour throat.

“Just wait until we tell him all your embarrassing stories,” Mark finally talked. “He’s gonna love the one in the pool.”

You made a confused face.

“Pool?”

Your brothers gave you a look for a moment and you finally understood.

“Oh no,” you looked at them. “Don’t you dare.”

“Don’t challenge me.”

They all laughed and you leant a bit on Dean’s touch, much more relaxed.

When you brothers walked away to give attention to more people, he turned at you with a small smile.

“Now, it didn’t hurt, did it?”

“No,” you chuckled. “I think I was just… Hyped.”

“Yes. Yes, you were,” he agreed. “Now, can you just relax?”

You nodded softly.

“Okay. Good.”

For one more hour, you stood by his side, finally leaving to the restroom for a moment. When you came back, you couldn’t find him anywhere.

You looked around for ten minutes until your mother pointed the balcony with a smirk. Frowning you follower the direction and stopped beside your boyfriend.

“Hey.” you stopped by his side.

“Hey,” he turned to you, his face slightly red. “Can I… Can I talk to you?”

“You know you can,” you rolled your eyes.

“I lied to you,” he confessed.

You tilted your head in confusion.

“I’ve already met your whole family. They already knew we were dating.”

“What?” you exclaimed. “Why? How do you…”

He cleared his throat.

“I talked to them,” he explained. “Last week. Cause… I wanted their blessing.”

“Blessing?” you frowned.

Not replying verbally, Dean dropped to his knees, pulling a box from his suit pocket and opening it to you, revealing a small diamond ring.

“Holy shit,” you exclaimed.

He laughed, looking up at you.

“Will you marry me?” he asked.

You nodded quickly, giving him your hand to put the ring on and jumping in his arms when he was on his feet.

“I love you,” you whispered in his ear.

“I love you too.”

Dean’s hands opened your dress gently while his lips kissed up and down your neck.

“Dean,” you muttered.

Shh,” he let the fabric fall, exposing your breasts to thin air and cupping both of them.“It’s all about you today. Let me do this.”

You moaned softly when he pulled you up and walked both of you to the bed while kissing you.

“You are so beautiful,” he put you on the bed, leaning above you and kissing all the way from your neck to the centre of your chest, kissing it slowly and moving aside to take your nipple in his mouth.

You loved when Dean took his time and he loved doing it, especially with his mouth. He was a calm lover and loved running his mouth on you, and you two usually took time to touch and kiss and enjoy each other before going to the point.

His teeth circled your hardening nipple and your arched you back, making him smile.

Gently, he removed the last piece that covered your skin and caressed the skin of your hips while his lips moved away to your other breast, and you could feel the wetness pouring from you.

“Dean...” you sighed.

“Yes?” he smirked, licking your bud and moving to the middle of your chest gain, this time moving the way down your torso.

Still wearing the smirk, he circled your bellybutton with calm and chuckled when you arched your back against him once again.

Dean opened your legs gently and stood up for a moment, leaning down and kissing your left ankle softly. His fresh shaved skin was warm against your own skin, and as he climbed your legs, you squirmed under his touch. When he reached your inner thigh, you were panting hard and moaning softly.

“Dean, don’t tease!” you complained.

He laughed and moved to your right ankle again.

“We don’t have to rush,” he reminded you, kissing behind your knee.

You twisted your fingers on the sheets and moaned when he finally reached the middle of your legs, tonguing your wet folds with calm and humming in pleasure with the taste against his tongue.

“You’re always so…” he muttered, and sucked your clit and making you jump.

“So…” you asked, out of breath.

“Responsive,” he smiled. “So responsive…” he explained, penetrating you with two of his fingers.

You moaned and he smiled.

“Just stop teasing, Dean,” you grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

It’s not that you didn’t like when he got down on you, but you needed him inside you right now.

“Take it off,” you whined.

He undressed his clothes on a rush, and you pulled him down as soon as his boxer briefs touched the ground.

“I wanted to…” he protested but was interrupted by your lips on his.

“Get inside me,” you rolled your eyes, and positioned his cock in your entrance

Both of your moaned, stopping for a moment so you could adjust to his size.

Pecking his lips softly, you moved your hips, and Dean took it as an invitation to move his own. Soon, you were both just moaning and holding each other close. His shaft reached that sweet spot inside you with each trust, and you felt your orgasm closer and closer as you ran your nails on his back.

“Dean,” you whimpered against his lips.

“So tight,” he moaned against you, and moved his hand to your clit, knowing exactly what you needed. “Give it to me, baby, let go. Cum for me.”

You moaned louder when you came, and your fiance used the opportunity to wrap your legs around his waist and thrust even deeper and harder inside you.  
You came again after some minutes, pulling his hair in your hands.

“Fuck, gonna cum,” he groaned.

You pulled his face from where he was hiding it in your neck and leant your forehead onto his.

“Gonna cum inside me?” you whispered against his lips.

“Gonna fill you up with cum,” he moved his hands to your hair, pushing you even closer to him. “You want that, baby? Get my cum inside you, have it growing inside you.”

You let out a moan. You and Dean had been planning for kids the latest six months, and he had revealed a mildly strong breeding kink since them.

“Can’t wait to feel your round belly against me,” he groaned. “Fuck… Y/N.”“Fill me up, Dean,” you cupped his cheeks. “Cum in me, baby.”

He came a bit after, holding you tightly.

You two panted against each other for a long moment until he pulled out, laying on the bed and pulling you to his chest.

“I love you,” he said for the second time that night. “I know I’m probably saying this a lot lately but…”

"I love you too,” you repeated yourself.

He caressed your back affectionately and moved his hand to touch your stomach.

“We’re gonna need to get married pretty quick if it worked this time,” he said into your ear and you giggled.

“We can take a weekend and go to Vegas,” you giggled. “Get a dress and a suit.”

Dean laughed and held kissed your cheek, holding you tighter when he felt you moving away.

“We need to…” you tried to justify yourself.

“Let’s just stay like this for a while,” he whispered to you. “Just a bit.”

You hesitated but lied back on his chest.

“Okay.”


End file.
